


Fundraiser

by catbee_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, High School, M/M, Non-explicit Relationship, They’re in their second year, friends - Freeform, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27932122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbee_3/pseuds/catbee_3
Summary: During an annual fundraiser for the sports teams at Aoba Johsai, Oikawa offers an incentive to reach their goal.Or, Oikawa says he’ll try on a girl’s uniform if they get enough money.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Fundraiser

Aoba Johsai has always had a fairly well-funded sports program, and that was, in part, thanks to the yearly fair they held on campus. There were a number of games and concession stands dotted along with the outdoor sprawl of the school, each hosted by a member of the various teams. 

Iwazumi was stuck at a concessions stand by the raffle desk. It was a boring job, but he wasn’t really upset to be missing out on the fair either. It was for a good cause and, being honest, he probably wouldn’t have attended as a guest anyway. Not unless forced, which, now that he thought about it, wouldn’t be out of the ordinary. 

A few of the raffles started up which sent people his way and left him a short line to tend to. It would have been simple enough if he hadn’t happened to catch a snippet of one of his patron’s conversations. There was a group of girls in line, talking among themselves about something or another— he wasn’t paying attention... he just heard the name ‘Oikawa’ and tuned in for a second. It wasn’t on purpose and he was just about to ignore their conversation once more before the whole sentence had suddenly clicked in his brain. 

Immediately he looked at them, “What?”

He handed the current customer their change.

“Oh, you’re on the volleyball team aren’t you?” One of the girls asked, “You didn’t know?”

Iwaizumi shook his head.

“Maybe he only came up with it now.” Another girl hummed, tapping her chin.

“I thought Aki asked him?”

“I don’t know— anyway I just hope we meet the mark!”

The girls bought several items, more than he thought they wanted, all to help meet the final goal of the event. In past years, they’d come close to their goal amount; however, never reached it. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure how this ‘incentive’ was going to work out, and he didn’t know whether to be pissed or what. 

Overall the years Iwaizumi has known Oikawa, he’d seen him do a number of things that would never cross his mind— and even less he’d want to do, but this... this may take the cake. Despite the strict rules on phones, once his line was gone Iwaizumi sent a quick text under the table.

‘Are you seriously going to wear a girl's uniform for this?’

The response didn’t take long.

‘(o･ω･o)’

That was a yes. 

The rest of the evening, he heard word about Oikawa’s incentive spread. Begrudgingly, he had to admit, it did seem like people were buying more. Some, it seemed was trying to call his bluff, others seemed genuinely keen on the idea of Oikawa in a skirt, which... weren’t girls supposed to like masculinity? He didn’t think about that too much. 

What did rub him the wrong way was a group of boys who came into his line. They were in his year, but he didn’t know them well. One of them, he thought his name may have been Goto... maybe Goda, immediately asked him, “Did you hear about Oikawa?”

He’d been asked that a lot. 

“Yeah,” he shrugged.

Goda laughed, “Ah, you must be so ashamed! I can’t believe he’d do that to the volleyball team.”

“Mm,” another agreed, “If he was on the baseball team I think I’d just quit.”

It wasn’t unusual to hear about the shame Oikawa brought to the volleyball team; however, that had always come from the team. It wasn’t the same when someone else said it.

“He’s a good player.” He crossed his arms, hoping that they’d just hurry up. 

“Ahh, so that’s why you guys haven’t kicked him off yet!” Goda laughed. Iwaizumi didn’t find it funny. “It must be so creepy having him on the team.”

Iwaizumi had known Oikawa long enough to know he didn’t care about the rumors that circulated about him. Having said that, he’d heard quite a few over the years, but the word ‘creepy’ never came up. It was usually that he had a secret girlfriend, or had had surgery in South Korea. Unfortunately, he was curious. 

“Why?”

“I mean...” Goda laughed, “I wouldn’t want to have to change with that guy in the room! He’d probably get off on it.”

“He seems like the type to look in the showers or something!” Goda’s friend added. 

Immediately he understood and was reasonably angry. 

“He’s not ‘creepy,’” Iwaizumi defended, “Plus he had a girlfriend not too long ago.” 

“Didn’t they date for like... a month?” Goda asked.

“Mhm,” his friend answered, “And Yoshie broke up with him.”

“So?” Iwaizumi huffed. How did any of that matter? 

Goda rolled his eyes, “She probably left him the second she realized he was like a kagema.”

In that moment he felt a very sudden tightness in his chest and then blanked completely. 

It wasn’t until he was being pulled off of Goda that he came to. The two were pulled in separate directions, Goda to the school infirmary, and himself to the office. He was given a box of tissues for a bloody nose and told to wait. 

In the end, he was sent home and barred from playing on the team for the next two weeks. He didn’t get to see the end of the fair himself, but they’d met their goal, and Oikawa did keep up his end of the deal. He was sort of glad not to have been there, Hanamaki told him it was a blood bath of his fangirls. 

•••

The next morning he had been given a wide berth by his peers. Oikawa had told him before that he had a ‘dangerous vibe’ and Goda telling everyone about the fight didn’t help. 

Quite the opposite, however, Iwaizumi could see Oikawa surrounded by his fans. It was good to see he was wearing his normal uniform again, as he broke free from the crowd. 

“Iwa-Chan!” He called as he drew closer, “I cannot believe you!” Oikawa huffed, hitting the back of his head.

“Ow.”

“Why would you get in a fight! That’s so unlike you.” He shook his head, “And you didn’t even get to see me.”

Iwaizumi huffed, “I don’t think I missed anything important.”

“So mean! It’s like you’re trying to hurt my feelings.”

Iwaizumi was glad he didn’t ask about the fight. He didn’t want to explain it and frankly was embarrassed about it all around. 

Pulling his phone from his pocket, Oikawa continued, “Mattsun got a good picture though.”

It was grainy and hard to see on the small screen, but sure enough, it was Oikawa in the girl’s uniform. He was surprised that it fit him. His eyes immediately fell to the skirt, specifically the space where the hem ended and just above the socks.

He handed the phone back quickly, red tinging his cheeks. It wasn’t his fault...! That’s just where his eyes were drawn with girls. So it was natural!

Maybe he was the creepy one.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation Note: Kagema kinda means f*g, but is historically a young adolescent male prostitute. 
> 
> I didn’t want to put the word f*g in cause it makes me uncomfy so... idk if translating it makes it any better. 
> 
> Anyway! Leave a comment while you’re down here!


End file.
